percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
''Warzone
"I'm running from a warzone." -Nathan to Luke 'Warzone '''is the second story next to ''United. ''This is about the battle of the Titans. About This is the second story of the trilogy. Nathan goes back to camp, but people don't have the heart to trust him anymore. He is now a traitor. While Aleeza, a captain, is out to war, Nathan has his own mission. In his sleep, the goddess Hera told him that he needs to find the daughter Nike, the goddess of victory. The girl will help them achieve victory in the battle. Nathan goes alone at first, but soon a satyr named Lewis Greene finds him and joins him, even though he says no. They also meet Kia Boyce, daughter of Demeter. She ran away so she could miss the war, so she found them. Nathan feels annoyed as ever. He travels, until they find Janus, the god of doors and gates. He asks them a question, and he says Nathan's answer could either save or kill a loved one. Nathan answers the riddle, but sadly the answer is wrong. Immediately, Kyla is killed during battle. He tackles Janus until he disappears. Soon, Nico finds them. He asks why they aren't fighting, and Nathan explains everything. Nico tells Nathan that Kyla passed away. Nathan said he knows, but Nico told him everything that happened. She was killed by Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. Nathan feels betrayed, for Ethan was a good friend of his. Soon, Nico summons a ghost to tell them where the daughter of Nike is. The ghost was a goddess who was killed by Athena, her best friend. Her name was Pallas. Pallas leads them to the daughter of Nike, Kiara Viado. Kiara was cursed by Kronos, for she abandoned their team because she was inlove with a demigod. Kronos put her under a spell, a very powerful spell. The spell makes her useless on the battlefield, but it can be broken if Kronos is overthrown. Nathan takes Kiara into the battlefield, but her movements are useless. Nathan is out of ideas, then he remembers what Hera said ''She is an important ingredient." ''Nathan remembers and runs up to take Kiara to Dalilah. Dalilah tells Nathan that Kiara need to go on top of Mount Olympus and say the Code of Victory, and that is exactly what they do. The war finally ends. But sadly, Aleeza and Lewis die with it. Nico is depressed, for he and Aleeza have been dating for awhile, and Kia feels bad for she loved Lewis. The story ends when they have a party to celebrate the end of the war. As Percy and Annabeth start dating, Nico starts falling for Kiara while Nathan falls happily for Kenzie Castillo, Kyla's younger sister. Characters Nathan Archer, son of Apollo Kiara Viado, daughter of Nike Nico di Angelo, son of Hades Aleeza Claymore, daughter of Athena (deceased) Dalilah Martins, daughter of Aphrodite Liam Litell, son of Hermes Kyla Castillo, daughter of Nyx (deceased) Kenzie Castillo, daughter of Nyx Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Luke Castellan, son of Hermes (deceased) Trivia *The next story, Resurrected, tells the future of these brave demigods. *Kiara is my favorite OC. Category:Unknown Author